Donald Duck: Wonder Project J2
Donald Duck: Wonder Project J2 (also known as Donald Duck: Goin' Quackers in Wonder Project J2 - Josette of the Corlo Forest Edition) is probably when visiting the town of island of Corlo, as you might To do with this, there's a girl Gijin (robot), are named Josette. Donald must take care to her, If is abide having much money for costs, That should know how many is, to take much. Getting the HP takes 0%, will cost 300 Corlo. Story In Fact, Donald was trying to turn on the TV, but it doesn't work, the Gladstone says time for daisy's report. No matter what when Gyro are making Popcorn, During when Gladstone are eating the Popcorn, he looking donald are trying to turn on the TV, it's actually the Remote Control for Gyro's Tubal Teleport System. Intimidating his mouth about green button, they deserved when slaps him, and the TV is turn on. One of News for Daisy's Reporter, In Merlock's Secret Temple, it's actually When the Cameramen zooming the merlock, Suddenly, He kidnapped to Daisy, which it was Dangerous. As because into Josette's House, The Doctor was died probably, One of those Player-san would take care it. Nobody knows about that person a Human in real life. When the TV screen was Technical Difficulties, Gladstone says "Daisy is in Danger! I'm gonna Rescue her", Sadly Donald is having to do, which he said "Heyyyyy! That's my job! I'm going save daisy!", By the first thing, Gyro have a teleport system which can be known is this, He does have remote control for turning on the Tubal Teleport Machine. At the moment, his machine doesn't have enough power, Donald would accept this quest for rescuing daisy, Unless He will travel around first. Lately, Bird and Josette will help to him, Unless if the Health is low, that will be repair costs 300 Corlo. SLES 030.95 12012018 173622 0821.png SLES 030.95 29122017 220724 0995.png SLES 030.95 25122017 210656 0641.png SLES 030.95 25122017 210700 0371.png Part 1: The Forest First of all, Donald is in Gyro's Lab, They considered about to do in section for 4 Levels, Each Gyro's lab contained Four Levels by unlocking next level when defeating Boss. Although when Donald talks to Gyro, he said about the Plan, it says go to Duckie Mountain, then it will produces for next second teleporter will working to Duckberg. The Duckie Mountain, Possibly one of Relatives sister or brother, Well just brother. Including Huey, Dewey, and Louie. Nobody knows about Nephew's Toy Hunting, When He will finding toy that recovered, Mainly that was probably what is meaning of it. as Donald going to Duckie Mountain, He starts talking to Dewey. They said there is Josette on Forest Edge, so Donald tries find to her, which a Doctor was passed away, when Bird said it's dead. SLUS 012.42 23012018 192959 0961.png|Donald is about talking to Dewey. Forest Edge Upon Donald visits First Level, He actually when something problem about her. Daisy, Josette never know what she is Robot. They was probably helping with Player-san, What actually she kind that is? She asked to him because when doctor is dead, Thinking what Josette about dead is meaning. Ain't know what Donald asked from Dewey, Nobody knows about Doctor was dead, it's probably was Passed away, When Donald are trying rescue to Daisy, which Gyro have plan to him. Gfs 14024 1 5.jpg Category:PlayStation Games